The Truth Lurking Through The Shadows
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Aiden has a nightmere which leads to him becoming more human by the moment, and realizng who he really loves.  R&R please
1. Chapter 1

"The Truth Lurking In The Shadows"

It was dark, dreary, an otherwise uneventful night for Aiden the vampire who was turning two hundred and fifty eight years old.

As he walked home from work he thought about the many lives he lead, throughout his two hundred plus year dead existence.

The fear he felt of given into his dark side, the pleasure he felt of having anew family, or as close to a new family as he can get.

Aiden opens the door to his apartment as the rain started pouring down smoothing his pale skin.

He pulls himself into what appears to be an empty house, no furniture, no noise, and no friends.

Aiden quickly runs up the stairs fearing creeping over his face as inched closer and closer to the

doors.

What he sees throws him off as he opens the door to find a note in middle of floor in Josh's room.

Aiden turns around to find Sally staring blank straight at him, her eyes narrowing with every breath he takes.

"Whats going on ?" He ask as every moment she takes to stay his heart is beating faster and faster.

"He loved you, did you know that?" He thought "Josh loves me?"

Aiden stares at Sally who continues to tell him what had happened that day, and how he keeps letting Josh loose by his actions.

"How can this be? Josh is with Nora" Aiden said trying to reason with her.

Sally shakes her head as Aiden begins to realize the truth of his own feelings about Josh, and Aiden.

"You love him too Aiden, just admit it" Aiden shook his head as the memories came flooding back.

Soon his heart started to flutter the more intense it felt the more he started to realize that he was truly in love with Josh.

"I love Josh, Sally your right" Aiden said pushing his back to the wall, to scared as he reacted to reality of it all

Aidens eyes began to flutter as his body twisted all over the bed, and he suddenly calmed down as he awoke.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you put everything aside?'

"Can you forgive me Josh?…Can you?'' Aiden asked. As he approached Josh with a certain swagger.

He felt confident for the first time in his life as a vampire, it was all due to Josh and he loved that.

Josh made him feel good about himself, he made Aiden feel loved, and cared for .

"Yeah,..yeah of course" Josh said as his mind begins to swirl with all sorts of thoughts about his past,

Aiden, and the future.

Aiden stared into Josh's eyes, waiting for some sort of sign, and Josh replies with a smile.

He then calms his throat, sighing as he pushes Aiden back at bit, and then rethinks his life.

"It is not easy I get it…you have so many things against you, but just stop making stupid mistakes." Josh said.

Josh pulled back staring into Aiden's eyes hoping to make him realize the significance of it all.

"I know, I know Josh, but if you are by my side I'll be fine" Aiden reaches for Josh hand who was staring into space.

"First we mend our relationship, you help me get off live blood, and then we find Sally".

Aiden said it point blank, straight to the point, and with no problem since he know it was the honest truth.

"What about Nora, huh Josh?" Josh turned around hoping to skip the answer entirely, but knowing Aiden it was a failure.

"Well…uh I guess she does not have to know" Josh said waving his hand to indicate that he was uncomfortable.

"Josh, Josh you have to tell her today" Aiden insisted as he grabbed Josh before he escaped.

"How do you feel about me Josh?" Aiden asked waiting for a firm straight answer from Josh.

"Well I like you, I like you a lot, but this all new to me" Josh said once again avoiding the question.

Aiden smirked looking over to the burning candle, and he began to think of the all possibilities that could happen. Josh could feel his heart beating, and pushing away any doubt.

"Josh I don't like you, I love you, and I know you feel the same" Aiden said making it very clear to Josh.

"Ok fine Aiden, I guess…vice versa." Josh said letting a small smirk creep over his face.

"Could you open up the house now please?" Josh asked Aiden as his breathomg accelerated in panic.

"Ok…ok only if you call Nora Now" Aiden said raising finger to point to Josh,

Aiden rushed through out the house to open up the windows and more to let the light back into the house. Josh let out another sigh of relief.

TBC

Read and Review please


End file.
